Sanctuary
by Angel's Sins
Summary: The Chuunin Exams are getting closer and a new village has risen from the shadows. The leader happens to be someone who Konoha knows very well: Namikaze Naruto, the self-banished son of the Yondaime. His companions are not who they seem to be and Konoha might as well be damned. Older!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, somewhat AU. No pairings. Cover is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a very loud evening with people on the streets, celebrating the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They were mostly travelers or shinobi from Konohagakure. The original residents of the village shut themselves inside their homes and never looked twice at the celebration that seemed to happen every year. Alcohol was shared amongst the adults and children laughed as they ran down the streets, holding pinwheels and streamers in their hands.

Only one store was open, its lights brightly lit with a red peony lantern hanging by the doorway. The store clerk was a thin woman who watched all the men with a forlorn, almost longing look in her sunken eyes. She sighed and hurried off to assist a woman looking for more firecrackers.

High above them was the directory tower. The building and the windows were dark and almost mysterious, accentuated by the dark shadows of the night. A pretty woman pulled back the curtains slightly, peering over the exuberant crowd, before letting it cover her from sight.

"You know," she said, looking over her many red nails in boredom, "they're still wondering who we are. I don't think 'Rest Area' is going to cut it out."

"Pass me that, Jorogūmo," the blonde teen said, holding out his hand as he went through the paperwork.

"What?"

"The roster list. Behind you. Third shelf to your right."

The woman's face went blank as one of her eight hands reached for the thick folder, throwing it in the teen's hands. "Did you forget about our name policy?"

"I will call you Jorogūmo when we're alone," Naruto said, signing another paper. "Hiromi when we're with...the common people."

"You mean humans," Jorogūmo said, standing up. Her long kimono trailed behind her and she shifted a bundle in her arms. A dry smile graced her lips. "You are one of us, honey. There is no going back."

Naruto looked up at her with his red eyes, his expression blank and almost regretful. "I know. I don't need a daily reminder."

Jorogūmo shrugged, all of her arms raising as well. "I'm just saying. You're such a depressing sight." Two of her arms shifted through some files. "Anyway, have you received anything that's interesting?"

Naruto paused for a moment. He opened his drawer and took out a thick pamphlet. "I wouldn't call this interesting. We're not technically a shinobi village."

"That is true," Jorogūmo said, "but we do have potential to become one. Quite frankly, it'll be easy. Besides, we have a few candidates. Tayuya hates being sheltered in the hot springs all day. Don't you think it'll be better for a little fresh air for her?"

Naruto flipped through the thick pamphlet. "The Chuunin Exams are in Konoha. I cannot supervise anyone there and none of you can go with them. They'll eventually find out something's not right with all of you."

"It will be nothing major. Just a test."

"It will take a little over two months until it's over."

"Well, a vacation wouldn't hurt."

Naruto raised a brow. "Are you telling me to leave this place unsupervised?"

"I'm not your secretary for nothing," Jorogūmo said with an almost proud smile. "I already sent papers to the Shinobi Village Registry and received confirmation yesterday. We are officially a shinobi village."

"What?" Naruto said, standing up. "Why did you - "

"You forget that we demons love to have a little fun in a while."

"This isn't _fun_, this is suicide."

"Honey, we can't die," Jorogūmo said, waving him off. "Hmm, how does Kagegakure sound to you?"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not a comedian," Jorogūmo said, "nor am I a kitsune. You can't prevent Tayuya or any of the youngsters from achieving their dream, honey. You can keep your dreams but don't drag others from going for theirs."

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. The cheers of the people didn't help with his mood. He bared his fangs and slowly sat down in his chair, his eyes glaring at the pamphlet. His eyes closed as he intertwined his hands in front of him.

"What did you say our village was called again?"

Jorogūmo smirked in triumph. "Kagegakure."

"Subtle," Naruto muttered. "If anything happens - "

"Don't worry, honey. I got it. Now go tell the others. It'll be best to leave tomorrow morning." One of her arms extended, holding a folder. She smiled. "I planned ahead. Go on now."

Naruto nearly snatched it from her hand. He stood up and vanished.

* * *

><p>The hot springs weren't as full due to the little Kyuubi Festival everyone was celebrating. Though there were some elderly people bathing in the springs. It was located farther away from the center of the village and within the quietest district, much to Tayuya's relief. She couldn't stand loud noises or anything of the sort.<p>

"Tayuya-chan!" a voice said.

Tayuya nearly shrieked when a woman appeared behind her, her waist stretched ridiculously as she floated in the air. "Fuck! Holy shit!"

The woman scowled, her dark eyes gleaming. "What did I say about that mouth of yours, Tayuya-chan?"

The red-head turned around and started to scrub the wooden floors profusely with her wet brush. "Well, why are you here then, um, Taka-Onna?"

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "It's Yori, Tayuya-chan. There are guests here, did you forget?"

"They're old asses," Tayuya mumbled, dunking her brush in the bucket. "Can't hear shit anyway."

"I didn't quite catch that," Taka-Onna said, stretching further. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm, I thought so. Anyway, Naruto wants to see you."

Tayuya widened her eyes. "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself. There are other guests waiting. He's in the east wing. You'll be able to find him."

She retreated, her waist going back to her body at the reception desk. Seriously, no matter how many times that damn woman snuck up on her like that, it still creeped the hell out of her.

Tayuya immediately ran through the halls, picking up speed when the east wing came into view. She sensed Naruto's unique chakra and a few others as well before bolting through one of the doors.

Naruto was calmly sipping from a cup of tea, his posture straight and confident just like a few years ago when he saved her from the slave trade.

"Tayuya-chan," Kin said with a smile, patting the cushion seat next to her. "Over here."

Tayuya complied, sitting Indian-style rather than in a formal manner. "What's the matter?"

Naruto looked at all of them and then let out a small sigh. "I am sorry for everything that I've done."

Haku widened his eyes. "What are you saying, Naruto-sama? There is nothing that you did wrong."

Even Kimimaro, the usually calm individual amongst them, seemed a bit alarmed. "Naruto-sama, what do you mean?"

The blonde raised his hand. "No. There is." His eyes became serious. "I've heard of all of your progress as a shinobi from your mentors and..." He slightly faltered before speaking again. "I received news of the next Chuunin Exams, which will take place in Konoha."

Tayuya gaped at him. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying? Holy shit. Then that means...

"Jorogūmo registered us as a shinobi village," Naruto continued. "This means that we are able to participate in the exams. I came here to tell you of the news and wish to hear of what you all think."

"Hell yeah!" Tayuya said, her eyes burning with determination. "You don't know how long I waited for this shit to finally happen!"

Sai gave him an empty smile. "Tomato is right, Naruto-sama. I wish to see the many artoworks that Konoha is famous for as well."

"What the hell did you call me, dickhead?" Tayuya said, glaring at him.

"A tomato," was the blunt reply.

Kin quickly pulled Tayuya back. "Don't start another fight, Tayuya-chan. Calm down. It's nothing to get worked over."

"Fucking tomato," Tayuya mumbled under her breath, placing her chin on her hand. "I'm goin' to fucking castrate him."

"I would like to see what kind of perfumes they have there," Karin said, fixing her glasses before flushing in embarrassment and looking down at her lap. "If we can go..."

"If Naruto-sama wishes for us to go," Kimimaro said, "then I will go as well."

Haku's eyes were downcast as he fidgeted nervously. "It would be great to go, but...it still doesn't explain what you did wrong, Naruto-sama."

Everyone turned to him, their eyes curious.

"I kept you sheltered here," Naruto said. "You guys never got to experience the whole world. I was too afraid to lose all of you again so I kept you here selfishly." He looked at them with sad eyes. "But now...I have a chance to make things right. I will take you there along with your mentors tomorrow morning."

Tayuya and Kin looked at one another before a grin stretched on their lips. Finally, they can leave and go off into the world. It wasn't like they hated this place, no. This was their home; but the thought of seeing the world together like this was just thrilling.

Karin smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. But...isn't Chieko going to participate as well?"

Naruto frowned. "Yes. I forgot about that."

"Oh," Kin said. She smiled anyway. "It'll be alright, Naruto-sama. We'll be by your side all the way."

Haku and Kimimaro nodded determinedly.

"We'll never leave you, Naruto-sama," Haku said.

"If people say otherwise, I will not hesitate to kill them," Kimimaro said.

"That won't be necessary," Naruto said quickly.

Tayuya scowled. "It will be if they mess with us. They'll be in the fucking dirt before they say 'I'."

Sai smiled. "My paintings would love company."

Karin wiped her glasses with her shirt before putting them back on. "We might be cousins, but I won't hesitate to attack my own if it means for you, Onii-san."

Naruto looked at them with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You guys..." A smile stretched on his lips. "Thank you for understanding."

"Well," Kin said, "let's get packing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN As you can see, Naruto's companions and friends are all demons from Japanese folktales and legends. Some of them will be altered to give more character and to suit the story, but will remain with their original layout.**

**Jorg****ū****mo - "binding bride" or "whore spider". Known as a spider that can change its appearance into a seductive woman.**

**Taka-Onna - A female monster that can stretch its waist to peer inside buildings. **

**Kagegakure - Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**There will be no pairings with Naruto in the story. Maybe the other characters will but not him.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yokai (Demon)**

**Akaname - "filth licker"; said to come out at night to literally lick up the grime and dirt that accumulates in unclean bathrooms.**

**Ame-Onna - "rain woman"; they summon rain wherever they go, and are often blamed for kidnapping and spiriting children away.**

**Nure-Onna - "wet woman"; they are vampiric sea serpents who haunt shores and rivers, looking for humans to eat.**

**Many great thanks to my beta: ShadowWords21**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Dawn was slowly approaching and the sun was beginning to ride in the horizon. The last of the visitors retreated back into their hotel room, spent and still a bit drunk. A few akanames that were left continued to go in and out of the public bathroom stalls. They were licking their greasy, red skin with their thick tongues and bowed respectfully towards Naruto. He nodded back in greeting from his window. They cackled gleefully as they scattered to another stall on all four of their thin limbs and proceeded to lick the toilets clean in a feverish manner.

The blonde looked away with a small grimace and closed the curtains. No matter how many times he looked at it, it was still pretty disgusting. Despite being nocturnal beings, they were quite diligent with their jobs at least.

He went over the papers on his desk, content to see that none of the yokai or spirits caused any trouble. No complaints, no paperwork, no work to get done.

Although, there were a few files on the other shinobi villages, but he didn't bother to care. He leaned back against his chair and sighed. The lack of sleep was finally getting to him. He spun around and looked out into the silent village. He blinked when rain suddenly fell, tapping mercilessly against his window, and stood up when he saw a familiar figure appearing on the streets. It was a haggish woman with long stringy hair, dragging a large sack behind her.

"Ame-Onna," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

What was she doing here? What the hell was Nure-Onna doing? Her job was to keep the aquatic yokai where they were, away from human sight. This was a clear violation: No unstable yokai are able to wander freely in the village without his permission.  
>The woman was licking her hands and arms profusely, her eyes glazed over with animal-like madness. Her clothes were soaked and her skin was a blueish hue. A baby's cry suddenly pierced through the air.<p>

Naruto immediately used a shunshin to her side and blocked her path. The rain pelted harshly against his body. "Ame-Onna, go back."

The woman didn't pay any mind to him. Actually, she lost it long ago but that wasn't the point. She continued to walk towards the sound in a slow, methodical manner.

Naruto's sensitive ear picked up the sound of the mother trying to hush the baby. He didn't move and narrowed his eyes. "Leave. This is your last warning, Ame-Onna."

It was futile. She let out a wail and rushed forward, the rain coming down harder. Naruto easily dodged her but realized her intent wasn't to attack him.

She ran towards the building that held the baby and started to climb up the walls with great vigor, sob-like sounds resounding in her throat. Her limbs were suddenly wrapped around with silk threads, pulled her away, and she slammed hard into the ground.

A few lights turned on in the hotel rooms and Naruto sensed people going towards their windows. He placed a genjutsu over them, noting their confused looks as his presence and Ame-Onna was concealed. The rain still poured onto the pavement.

A man looked around tiredly with a yawn and went back to sleep, the curtains closing behind him. Jorogūmo came into view, her lower body resembling that of a large spider. Her eight hands were poised to kill as two of them pulled the silk threads, dragging Ame-Onna across the pavement.

"The files are all tucked away, honey," Jorogūmo said with a wide smile, her cheeks split apart and revealed several fangs. "My babies are very hungry. Hmm, she broke the rules. May I?"

Naruto looked at the sobbing woman, her hand desperately reaching out to the softening cries of the baby. Ame-Onna's existence should be eliminated for the safety of the people, even though they were from Konoha. He didn't want a chaotic dispute or, much less, a war.

Ame-Onna was a pitiful yokai and was once a mother - like all other Ame-Onnas - in her life as a mortal. Her child was killed by rogue samurais several years ago and the grief consumed her. Her negative energy festered and took growth; it slowly conformed her to who she was now.

Although, he felt a bit of pity for her. It was never anyone's fault to turn into a yokai. His hand slightly twitched and it suddenly felt cold. He closed his eyes, wishing the terrifying memories to go away. He exhaled through his nose.

"K - "

"Oh, Kyuubi-sama," an oily voice said from behind him. "Please reconsider."

Naruto's face went blank. "Kill her."

That was the only way. She was too lost, forever gone. She would cause nothing but trouble. If Nure-Onna couldn't keep her word about it, this was justified.

Jorogūmu's mouth suddenly widened into inhuman proportions and her long fangs were slicked with venom. Ame-Onna never registered what was going on or, rather, she couldn't. She was still wailing in anguish over the baby's cries while stuck in her deranged, broken world.

Jorogūmo viciously bit into Ame-Onna's neck and tore her apart as she slowly fed on the demon's insides. Baby spiders crawled freely from her bundle and Ame-Onna with their small black bodies as they devoured her whole.

"Kyuubi-sama, such cruelty," the voice hissed.

Naruto didn't move as a long tail slithered next to him and coiled around his legs. The rough green scales stood out, a few pricking his skin. A shadow loomed over him and a hideous woman appeared before him, leaning down from her tall height.

She smiled bitterly. "You had her killed, Kyuubi-sama."

"You know the rules, Nure-Onna," Naruto said and stared right into her golden eyes. "You were supposed to take care of them. I am only abiding the rules."

The sea serpent cackled, amused. "Yokai knows no rules, young one. My own kind was killed because of you. At least, have heart for a funeral."

"I don't think so, Nure-Onna," Jorogūmo said while licking her bloody lips. "My children are quite happy. You should heed our warning and go back."

Nure-Onna hissed and rushed up to Jorogūmo's face, her fangs bared. "I've never met with such hospitality before."

Jorogūmo smiled airily. "You'll never get it anywhere else."

Nure-Onna glared at Naruto. "I will not forget this, Kyuubi-sama."

Naruto stayed silent as she slithered away. She dove in the river nearby and a loud splash echoed in the silent village.

"Now," Jorogūmo said with a smile, "we should go and gather everyone, honey. We don't have all day."

Naruto looked down at the withering body of Ame-Onna. Her mouth was wide open in shock and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Jorogūmo's children continued to feed on her body.  
>A wisp of light blue smoke escaped from her mouth and vanished into air.<p>

"My child..." Ame-Onna sobbed in a faint tone. "My child!"

Jorogūmo wiped the corner of her lips with a delicate flair. Blood dripped down from her finger. "She will come back. It won't take long for her misery to form another body for herself; however, we have plenty of time. A year or two at most. Would you like for me to talk with Nure-Onna?"

Naruto walked towards the directory tower and took off his long black cloak. The rain slowly receded and only left the gray clouds behind as they too started to vanish.

"Go ahead," he said. "I don't want to deal with a headache before I leave."

"Of course, honey. Not a problem at all."

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly in the horizon, illuminating its rays on the Hokage Monument. A few villagers roamed about the streets of Konohagakure and began to their morning duties. The cool autumn breeze swept over the dormant village, a few leaves flying in the wind.<p>

Sarutobi smiled in content at the peaceful sight of his village, his eyes closing momentarily to bask in the peace. All good things came to an end though when a familiar chakra spike alerted his presence.

"Good morning, Chieko," he said.

The girl bowed politely in greeting. She held up a packet and grinned. On the top, it said, "Chuunin Exam Admission".

Sarutobi smiled back. "Congratulations. You're on to become a Chuunin now. You're another step closer to becoming Hokage, Chieko."

The mute Namikaze rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and blushed. She rushed forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him chuckle warmly. She took out a small notepad from her pocket and scribbled:

_Watch me make you and Menma-kun proud!_

Sarutobi patted her red hair gently, proud of who she became today. "I'll always be watching. Now, isn't it time to wake up Menma? He must be looking for you by now."

Her eyes widened and she bowed, rushing out of his office. Sarutobi watched her back, a familiar redhead appearing in his vision.

_Minato and Kushina would be proud,_ he thought.

His thoughts quickly became dark as it wandered to the other Namikaze. A sigh escaped his lips as he reached for his old pipe and placed it in his mouth. He didn't know where the Namikaze was, but he had a strong suspicion to his possible whereabouts. His eyes wandered to the list of villages participating in the upcoming Chuunin Exams.

There was one unfamiliar village: Kagegakure. He had little information on it, but the information he had was enough for him to come up with the conclusion that the Namikaze was possibly there.

A well-known rest area for travelers and shinobi alike, Kagegakure only recently registered in the Shinobi Village Registry and sent their candidates just last night. It formed just a few months after the Namkaze willingly from the village.

He perused the files and exhaled a puff of smoke from his mouth. The shinobi were an interesting bunch, most of them supposedly orphans. Strangely, they had more than one sensei despite there being only two teams. This thought made him wander to the topic of the current generation.

A light wince crossed his face as Team Seven crossed his mind. A dysfunctional team with a lack of coordination, Team Seven was probably the most accursed group out of all the other teams. In fact, it eerily reminded him of the Sannin and Team Minato. He hoped with every single fiber in his body that they wouldn't suffer the similar fate the past teams went through. However, he had a terrible feeling that it would somehow happen one way or another.

He went back to the papers to distract himself and tensed when he saw a familiar redhead, her eyes blank behind the frames of her glasses.

_Uzumaki Karin?_ he thought, remembering the girl to be Kushina's supposed dead niece.  
>A feeling of dread overcame him and he wearily rubbed his face. His pipe nearly dropped from his mouth.<p>

_This will be quite an eventful exam,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Menma here is the character from the movie but I lowered his age considerably so he's basically the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.**

**Review Reply to Guest: Yep, he'll pretty much be a loner. XD**

**Thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many great thanks to my beta: ShadowWords21**

* * *

><p><strong>Yokai (Demon)<strong>

**Amazake-baba: "amazake hag"; asks for amazake (traditional, sweet, low or non-alcohol Japanese drink) at late night going door to door in a child-like voice; if anyone answers they fall ill; cedar leaf is used to keep her away.**

**Yuki-Onna: "snow woman"; her body is as cold as ice, and a mere touch is enough to give a human a deep, unshakable chill. She feeds on human life force, sucking it from their mouths into hers with an icy breath that often freezes her victims solid.**

**Hone-Onna: "bone woman"; mostly kills men by grabbing their hands and holding them until the man becomes a skeleton himself.**

**Bake-neko: "monster cat, ghost cat"; has great shape-shifting abilities and can reanimate fresh corpses; can bring great misfortune and curses amongst their owner.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Are we there yet?" Tayuya complained.

"Your math skills are still a bit poor, dear," Jorogūmo said with a smile. "It'll take us quite a while to reach the docks and I believe five minutes has barely passed yet."

Tayuya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. How much longer anyway?"

"Another fifteen minutes, I think," Kin said as she shifted through a guidebook. "The ship for Kumo won't leave for another hour so we'll be fine."

Since the now-called Kagegakure was situated between Kirigakure and Kumogakure, they had to take a ship to Kumo to get to Konoha since that was an easier route - if they don't get held up by anything along the way.

Naruto looked back at Jorogūmo and wondered how she even managed to join the trip. She claimed that one of her children would be taking her place as secretary - one of her eldest - and will probably do a better job than her.

"Whatever it may be, she'll make your worries fly away, honey," she had said.

Naruto was a bit iffy but begrudgingly went with the plan. Tayuya would have been crushed if her sensei hadn't come along and he didn't want her to be depressed about it. He sighed. All the things he does, he does it for them, his students.

"Naruto-kun," a sweet, high voice cooed, "don't be so stressed out. Relax. It won't hurt to breathe."

The blond smiled at the small old lady catching up to his pace. He slowed down a bit until they walked at an even pace, side by side. "Thank you, Amazake-baba. I'll take it into account."

"Oh, don't call me that," the old lady said, waving her frail hand about. "I know you know my much more tamed name as Hiromi-chan puts it. Besides, I like the name Etsuko. It makes me sound more noble." She laughed in a hearty manner.

Karin, who lingered in the background, flipped a few pages of her pamphlet as she browsed through the perfume catalogue. She looked up and quickened her pace to catch up with Naruto, her eyes focused on him with an inscrutable gaze. "Onii-san, do you think this will work?"

She pointed at a small purple bottle with a shy smile. "See? It says that it can relieve stress and even has a good smell."

Naruto raised a brow. "Stress, huh?"

Karin flushed. "I was thinking of buying something for you as a birthday gift. Etsuko-sama says that the stress will kill you."

"I'm fine, Karin," Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it."

The redhead looked hesitant but nodded anyway and walked to Amazake-baba's side.

"Oh, Karin-chan," the old lady scolded, almost smacking the girl in the face with her small cane, which was nearly the size of Amazake-baba's body. "I'm fine! I don't need help."

Karin shook her head, her catalogue ignored. "I'm fine with knowing that Etsuko-sama will be okay."

Naruto smiled as they continued to bicker back and forth with one another. Kin jogged towards them to intervene and calm them down. Tayuya huffed as her friend left her side and crossed her arms over her chest while Jorogūmo smiled and patted Tayuya's shoulder. Two black cats from Sai's shoulders giggled with a paw over their mouths.

Amazake-baba was an excellent medicine woman and known to be the one of the few adept healers in her old village. She specialized in anatomy and knew all of the pressure points of the human body like the back of her hand. Though traditional, she grew attached to both Karin and Kin and soon became their mentor to teach them everything she knew. Naruto knew that they would grow to be fine medical nins someday.

"Naruto-sama," Kimimaro said with a slight bow, "there's someone coming this way."

"It's fine, Kimimaro," Naruto replied, noting the chakra presence. "Just stay calm."

The boy nodded and retreated back to his spot. Karin and Amazake-baba quieted down when they saw a group of four come into view. Naruto stayed composed as he took in their appearances.

From what their hitai-ite showed, they were from Konoha. He realized it was a genin team but they looked a bit stronger than the normal genin.

There was a young girl, probably a year older than Karin, with two Chinese-styled buns and dark brown eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. The way she handled her kunai told Naruto that she must be a weapon-user, and a skilled one at that.

There were two other boys on either side of her. One was a Hyuuga, recognizable by his pale lavender eyes and long hair. The other was...interesting, to say the least. He looked like a carbon copy of his sensei with their similar bowl-cut hair style and greet suit.

However, the way their bodies were built showed that they were pure taijutsu-users. It seemed for this generation Konoha had a potentially interesting batch of shinobi.

Wait...the man looked familiar.

The girl instantly brightened up when she saw them. The Hyuuga stayed impassive while the other boy shouted something about youth. Their sensei gave an all-too bright grin at him, which made Naruto unconsciously tug his hood even tighter over his head.

Once their groups met, the girl bowed in front of Naruto and said, "Hello! I'm sorry for the bother but do you know where the nearest rest stop is?"

"There is one straight down there," Naruto said, pointing behind him while making sure to keep his head down. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you very much!"

"Yosh!" the sensei exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. "This man's kindness is stupendously youthful!"

"I agree with you completely, Guy-sensei!" his carbon-copy said, mirroring his movement. "Tell us your name, sir, so we can forever commemorate your act of kindness in our youthful collection of - "

"Lee, shut up!" the girl scolded, smacking him on the head. She smiled sweetly at Naruto. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior, sir. Come on, Lee! No more complaining! You too, Guy-sensei!"

Guy? Oh...him. The Green Beast of Konoha and the "eternal youthful rival" to Hatake Kakashi. Wonderful.

Naruto gave the girl a slightly appreciative nod and continued on his way, ignoring the cries of pain behind him. He would've found it comical if he were in a better mood.

When Guy passed him, however, he tensed when the man whispered, "Decided to finally come back, huh?"

Naruto turned as he met with Guy's blank black eyes, which instantly lit up before the other man turned to his team and walked away.

The blond perused the man silently. How could he have known? Well, Guy wasn't a person to be underestimated and he was sharp in his own eccentric way. However, it still unnerved him.

"A reunion?" Yuki-Onna asked with small drawl, peering from under her blue parasol. "What fun."

"Be quiet," Amazake-baba snapped. "Come. We're getting closer."

Yuki-Onna sniffed indignantly and continued onward, ignoring the two tittering black cats.

"Hey, hey, I can see it!" Tayuya exclaimed, dashing off. "Come on, you lazy asses! We might miss it!"

Kin sighed and followed the energetic redhead. "Tayuya-chan, we still have time! Tayuya-chan!"

Naruto felt his lips twitch upward as the rest of them slowly followed. His eyes slightly narrowed as he recalled what Guy said.

_Yes,_ he thought. _I'm coming back._

He didn't know why but the thought brought small reassurance and more of a sense of impending doom. Chieko's frightened face flashed in his mind. He could only will it away, but the agony still remained.

* * *

><p>Chieko was a hard-working girl and was very patient. In fact, before her mother died from giving birth to Menma, she had told her that patience was her best attribute, and that it could contribute greatly to her future position as Hokage.<p>

Right now, she was at her limit.

She watched with quiet rage as Kakashi trained Sasuke in another clearing, alone. Keyword: alone. While she was here, slaving away to whatever she and Sakura had to do.

Oh, yeah. Spar.

Quite difficult considering the fact that the other girl was busy ogling Sasuke. Chieko sighed silently and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. The pink-haired girl turned around with a vexed look on her face. "What is it?"

Chieko pointed in the field they were in and then at Kakashi who was showing Sasuke hand seals to copy with his newly found Sharingan.

"Wait a few more minutes," Sakura grumbled, waving her off. "Sasuke-kun is going to do something cool! You should watch, too!"

Chieko resisted the urge to roll her eyes and walked away, finding it useless to push her any further. She was tempted to leave and Kakashi might not notice. He looked pretty focused. It frustrated her that she couldn't speak. Heck, by now, she would be screaming at him at the top of her lungs if she could.

So she left and walked back to the village. She dug inside her backpack and took out the Chuunin Exam form. She had looked over the form – she wasted several pens and ink during the process - the whole night, going over everything to see if she had left anything out. Cheiko was so paranoid that Menma had to bribe her to sleep. Though the sweet buns he made were delicious!

A smile graced her lips and a firm resolve hardened in her chest. She'll become Hokage and make everyone she loved proud, especially her little brother Menma. Her thoughts then mindlessly wandered to her other brother and she unconsciously hugged her backpack to her chest, terror growing again in her heart.

Her older brother, Namikaze Naruto, was the one who placed her in this state: he took her voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get rid of the terrifying red eyes of her older brother. She had to be strong and move on. Not when Menma needed her.

Despite that, she could still feel the pain that ripped through her small body and the sudden chakra choking and constricting her throat, eventually shredding her vocal chords. The extraction of the Kyuubi was all too sudden for her and she didn't even know that she had the monster inside of her body until Naruto performed the extraction process. Even though he was an acclaimed genius, he was young and bound to make mistakes.

One tiny error had changed her whole life.

Suddenly, something hard bumped into her shoulder and she lost her balance.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice apologized. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Chieko stumbled to her feet and bowed towards the woman. She dashed off, embarrassed. Though, that voice was familiar.

She brushed that thought away when she saw her apartment building come into view. It was a small but comfortable apartment. It was clean and cozy, not too stuffy. The rent wasn't too expensive either which made it even better since she used most of her parents' money to pay for Menma's hospital bills. The Hokage couldn't help with everything. Even if he did, she wouldn't allow it. She didn't need charity.

When Chieko entered the building, she fumbled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. The sudden smell of steak wafted in her nose as she closed the door behind her.

_Menma?_ she thought, walking in the kitchen.

Her little brother, sitting in his wheelchair, was cooking the steak. He perked up when he saw her and grinned. "Hey, Onee-chan! What's up?"

She gave him a disapproving look and he laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I know. No cooking without you and all. I thought I could make a little something to surprise you when you come back." He frowned in confusion. "But you're early. Did something happen? Early dismissal or something?"

Chieko avoided his gaze and tossed her bag on the couch. She washed her hands and rolled up her sleeves. As she chopped up some vegetables, she could feel Menma's intense gaze linger on her. It was hopeless. He was ridiculously sharp for a nine year old and that irked her most of the time. How he could easily decipher her was beyond her comprehension. Maybe it had to do with being siblings.

"Was it because of Kakashi?"

The question snapped Chieko out of her daze and she looked up with wide eyes. How...?

"I'm not that stupid, Onee-chan," Menma said as he flipped the steak to the other side. "I kind of know what's going on. I met him once or twice before. He's Otou-san's student but that doesn't mean anything. The council are blind people. Kakashi's probably working under their influence. Sasuke's the last Uchiha and Kakashi has the Sharingan. Meh, it's a win-win for both, I guess." He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Onee-chan! It's cool. Hey, you can knock them away at the Chuunin Exams and show them that the Namikaze are more than just idiots."

Chieko couldn't help but smile at Menma's words. He knew just how to cheer her up. She dropped the knife on the chopping board and went over to hug him with a kiss in his spiky black hair.

Menma laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too. Hey, after you cut those up, go take a nap or something. I don't need you to blow up the kitchen like last time."

That killed the mood. Chieko scowled and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, chef in work here," Menma said, rubbing his head with a slight wince. "Damn, you hit hard. Save it for the exams."

Chieko grinned before she continued to chop the carrots.

_For Menma, for Okaa-san, for Otou-san_, she thought in a mantra.

* * *

><p>Once the ship set sail, Tayuya eagerly ran over to the railings and stepped on top of one. She leaned forward to get a better view and sighed in content. "Ah, sweet air. How I love you so fucking much!"<p>

Karin and Kin joined her with a big breath as well. Kin spread her arms out in the air and grinned. "It feels so good! Karin, try it."

The other redhead shook her head with a shy smile. "I'm okay."

Tayuya was simply lost in her bliss as she pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeah!"

All three of them laughed and continued to look over the blue waters. A handful of passengers wandered about while carrying their belongings, which were wrapped in thick cloth or stuffed in bags. The ship was average-sized and big enough for about two hundred people. There were rooms in the lower deck and Naruto expected the average time to get to Kumo was about a day and a half.

Jorogūmo came by his side while cradling her bundle in her arms. She smiled at him. "We've managed to get settled in the rooms without blowing anything up. The boys are helping unpack."

"Good," Naruto said. "What about Yuki and Otsuyu?"

Jorogūmo raised a finger and waved it about in the air. "I can't guarantee anything, honey."

The blond sighed. "Do you think they will ever get along?"

"Maybe. If they – "

"You boney hag! How dare you touch my – Leave those alone!"

"I'm just cleaning up the trash."

A few people glanced curiously at them while some looked irritated.

"I take back what I said," Jorogūmo deadpanned. "Those girls are just insufferable."

Naruto suddenly snapped his gaze elsewhere, a small tingle ran through his body, and looked to where Karin was. Rage seeped into his veins when he saw an all-too familiar man behind Tayuya. The young man looked at her with a sadistic grin and his eyes promised pain.

Jorogūmo bristled slightly and moved in along with Naruto. The blond saw Tayuya tense up along with Karin and Kin, the former already looking at the man with wide eyes.

Naruto was instantly in front of Tayuya with an iron-like grip on the man's wrist.

A flash of surprise crossed the man's gray eyes but he quickly smiled in a pleasant manner.

"Good afternoon, demon," he said with a scoff. "Pleasure meeting you here."

Naruto glared, his red eyes flashing underneath his hood. "Leave."

"Why, that's quite rude. Isn't it civil to give back a man what belongs to him?"

"I don't fucking belong to you, asshole!" Tayuya exclaimed.

Jorogūmo stepped in. She looked at the man and plastered a fake apologetic smile on her face. "Sir, could you hold my baby for a moment? I need to get his bottle."

She summoned a genjutsu to create the cries of a baby and placed her bundle in the man's hands. He looked at her, confused, but then his eyes trailed down to her chest. He didn't even notice that Naruto let his hand go.

The blond nudged his head to the side and the three girls dashed away. The man noticed the sudden getaway and shouted, "Oi!"

Jorogūmo suddenly grinned. "My children are so happy for your wonderful care, sweetie."

"What?" the man asked. "Children?"

He looked down at the bundle and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated! ^^**

**I hope the story is coming along well. Leave a review with your thoughts! They motivate me to write faster. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
